Ce que veut Yuuri
by Cha-chaan
Summary: Yuuri apprend qu'il peut, que Wolfram peut, qu'ils peuvent... première essaie d'un YuuRam!


**Auteu**r : Cha-chaan

**Source: **KKM

**Couple**: Yuuri x Wolfram (yuuram)

**Disclaime**r : KKM ne m'appartient pas, Wolfram si VoV nan je rigole lui aussi, il n'est pas à moi TT

**Genre** : On-shot, très court/Shonen-ai/

**Blabla de l'auteur** : J'ai été inspiré en lisant la **fanfic** de Patpat « ze veux un bébé » que j'ai adoré. Arigatô Syn-san ztadooore .

**Résumé : **Yuuri apprend qu'il peut, que Wolfram peut, qu'ils peuvent...

**-dialogue (tiré +gras), **_pensé de Yuuri (en italique)_

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que sa vous plaisent **

**Ce que veux Yuuri**

Derrière son bureau, Yuuri écoutait Gunter qui lui expliqué ce que le Maoh, peut, doit, à le droit de faire et ses privilèges.

_J'en ai marre, d'être enfermé toute la journée dans cette pièce. Il se fait déjà très tard, et il reste encore à savoir mes privilèges en tant que Maoh. Wolf est sûrement entrain de m'attendre, mine de rien on ne s'est pas vue de la jour…_

Il ne put finir sa phrase interpeller par celle que venait de prononcer son interlocuteur.

_Hein ? Il vient de dire quoi là ? Ce n'est pas possible. Si ?_

**-Gunter, tu peux répéter, ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**-HEIKA…**s'écria t-il**...Vous vous intéressé enfin à ce que je raconte… **dit-il gesticulant comme il s'avait si bien le faire

**-Tu peux répéter ? **

**-Oui bien sur **ce qu'il fit

_Kyaaa je n'y crois pas, j'ai bien entendu. Je peux, il peut, Wolfram peut, nous pouvons YOUPI _s'écria t-il mentalement.

Avant de se jeter sur Gunter, et de lui donner un bisou sur la joue, suivis d'un merci.

**-Hei…ka….. **Il resta figer sur place, trop surpris pour se lancer à sa poursuite

**-HEIKAAAA…**cria t-il au bout d'un moment

Pendant ce temps, Wolfram lisez tranquillement un livre en attendant le retour de son roi dans leur chambre.

-**YUURI HENNACHOKO…** Cria t-il

Le Maoh venait de rentrer dans la chambre en poussant la porte avec force, ce qui avait fait sursauter le prince.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de rentrer comme ça, j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque moi, hennachoko. **

-**Une crise cardiaque ?...**dit-il surpris

**-Oui, une crise cardiaque. Ce n'est pas le terme qu'on utilise dans ton monde dans ce genre de situation ? **fit-il le fixant, défiant de dire le contraire.

**-Si si, c'est juste que...euh… ça m'a surpris, d'ailleurs comment tu sais ça ?**

**-Pourquoi je te le dirai ? **dit-il croisant les bras

**-Bah parce que tu m'aimes**

**-et qui ta dit que je t'aimais ?**

**-Toi… héhé…**dit-il tout fier

**-Mouais, ce n'est pas une raison. **

**-Aller Wolf s'il te plait, **dit le brun avec un regard suppliant et au quel le mazoku ne pouvait résister

_Je sais qu'il ne résiste pas à ce regard là , héhé_

**-Conrad m'apprend des choses sur ton monde, si je veux comprendre de quoi tu parles à longueur de temps, il faut bien que j'apprenne, non ?**

Pour toute réponse, Yuuri lui fit un grand sourire, empli de tendresse ce qui à eu pour but de faire rougir le prince Mazoku.

_Tu fais tout ça pour moi, pour me comprendre. Wolf tu es un amour._

**-Pourquoi tu étais si pressé au point de défoncer la porte **? dit Wolfram essayant de cacher son malaise.

**-Ah euh…hum hum… **fit-il se raclant la gorge

-**Alors ? **Lança t-il

**-Euh…tu sais Gunter vient de m'apprendre que…je…tu…nous…alors je voudrais, enfin tu comprends ?**

**-Non je ne comprends rien, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu veux quoi ?**

En prononçant ces mots, Wolfram se rappela, les choses que le Maoh avait voulues venant de lui.

Flash back 5 mois plus tard

**- Wolfram je veux qu'on se marie**

A partir de ce jour, Yuuri avait voulu beaucoup de chose venant du son Mazoku, genre.

**- Wolf je te veux **

ou bien

**- Wolf je veux que tu joues au Base Ball avec moi etc.…**

Pendant que Wolf, était en mode flash back, Yuuri s'avança et s'assis sur le lit, à coté de son homme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi sourit-il ? Il est si beau quand il sourit, pas qu'il ne le soit pas tout le temps, mais quand il sourit il est encore plus. Pensa le Maoh._

Yuuri posa sa main sur la joue de son aimé, en lui faisant de très légère caresse. Se qui ramena le concerné à la réalité.

**-Yuuri…**fit-il surpris, voyant que celui-ci était très proche de lui, une main sur sa joue

**-Tu es magnifique Wolf, **dit-il avant de déposer ces lèvres sur celle de son mari, et commença alors un baiser passionné, mais le manque d'aire les sépara. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis le maoh ajouta :

**-Wolf je veux…je veux…je veux…**

**-oui…**dit-il l'encourageant de continuer

_Courage Yuuri, tu es le maoh non ? Il faut juste lui dire ce tu veux, il n'y a rien de sorcier. _

**-je veux…je veux…je veux… **_aller dit le, dit le… s'écriât-il mentalement _

**-Mais dit le, tu veux quoi ? **S'impatienta-t-il

_Il commence à s'impatienter. Yuuri dit le sinon sa ira très mal pour toi. Wolf je veux…je veux…_

**-Je veux…je veux… un… bé…bé **réussi t-il à dire en bégayant, aussi rouge qu'une tomate les yeux fixés dans ceux vert émeraude du Mazoku

**-Gunter vient de m'apprendre qu'on pourrait avoir un bébé, parce que je suis le maoh. Alors je…j'ai pensais que…je…tu…nous…enfin tu comprends je… **

Il n'a pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, interrompu par les lèvres de Wolfram qui se posèrent sur les siennes. En un tendre et doux baisé.

**-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ? Qu'ont pouvait avoir des enfants, car je suis le Maoh **? Dit Yuuri lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle

**-Je penser que tu le savais**

**-Et si ont commencé toute suite, **dit Yuuri en déposant un baiser sur le coup du Mazoku

**-C'est comme tu veux heika Yuuri, **fit le blond en se rapprochant encore plus, ou plutôt en se collant encore plus au maoh

Le Maoh prit alors le prince mazoku dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui et s'allongèrent sur leur lit. De ses lèvres, tout prés de l'oreille de Wolfram, un murmure s'échappa :

**-je t'aime **

Et ils s'aimèrent, comme toutes les autres fois… ou presque, car cette fois-ci Yuuri voulais un bébé.

FIN…Mercie d'avoir lu !!

**BBL**_ (blabla de l'auteur)_ : Voilà, ma toute 1er fic à apparaitre, mais aussi mon 1er YuuRam "**reviews please"??**. Je suis une grande débutante dans l'écriture des fics? Alors dites moi ce qui ne va pas ça me sera très utile, car j'aime écrire et m'améliorer c'est l'un de mes objectifs. Je sais déjà qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe (désolé TT…on s'entend pas très bien tout les deux).


End file.
